


Four times The Queen of the Narrows kissed The Riddler – and the One time He beat her to it!

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gifset, Kissing, Visual Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Leslie Thompkins
Kudos: 16





	1. Awakening a Love that Isn't There

**Author's Note:**

> No, actually, you should know that this is a visual story, told with pictures and words. Happy Valentine's Day!

The first time, she forced him to show his hand.

“You love me, you’ve loved me all along.”

“No, that was Ed.”

He spun her around and held that knife to her neck for so long, that in his hesitation to kill her, she easily flung his hand away. As the knife clattered to the floor, she called his bluff.


	2. Trust

  


The second time, she surprised him with her absolute faith in him, even though he’d been worried about her intentions all along.

“Do you trust me?”

  


“I do.”

  



	3. Passion

The third time, she was impressed at the efforts he took to find her when she had been lost. Thinking with his heart and not his head for once, it was clear that the smartest man in Gotham was now hers.

And in her eyes, he was now absolutely unbearably irresistible.


	4. Do it for Us

She hadn’t betrayed him like he thought she had. Her heart was still squarely with his. Why couldn’t he see it?

The fourth time, she wanted to focus on the future – on him. Not Jim.

He tells her he will do it. For her.

No. She gives him a little kiss, a little enticement. Do it for us.


	5. Kiss of Death

He can tell by the way she looks at him as her life drains away that she wants to share one final kiss, one last connection.

And it is only in those fading moments that he feels bold enough to give it to her, when the end is nigh and there’s nothing left to lose. Because he knows who she truly is now. As she knows him.

Finally.

If only in the end.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a four times/one time fic. YAY!  
> 


End file.
